


venom's winter fun times checklist

by novakid



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Fluff, Gender-Neutral Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Illustrations, M/M, Other, symbrock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-19 20:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novakid/pseuds/novakid
Summary: Venom's first winter experience.





	venom's winter fun times checklist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Demerite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demerite/gifts).



> here is my first secret santa symbrock gift! i'm an artist by trade... i couldn't help but doing a small series of illustrations for this piece. i think it turned out cute!  
> edit: turns out... i accidentally filled out both of demerite's requests instead of picking just one. i had no idea. oh well! happy holidays!
> 
> if you like my work, [check out the link on tumblr! ](http://otagen.tumblr.com/post/181595319845/i-think-im-finally-allowed-to-post-these-i)

It starts in Illinois.

Far up North, colder, and with much more empty space than Venom is use to from Earth. Traveling for work, Eddie tells them. Going up to Chicago for an interview. Getting his hands dirty, he jokes. And it isn’t funny, because the work Eddie talks about is just regular, boring old reporter work, and not stopping (and eating) bad guys they do back in San Francisco.

But Venom doesn’t mind, because they visit a Starbucks and Eddie buys Venom a double chocolate fudge brownie while he enjoys his own hot chocolate.

It starts in that very Starbucks.

Venom idly surveys their surroundings while Eddie is enjoying his drink when they notice specs of white floating from the sky. It catches them off guard, and they stare quizzically at the window. They know rain. They’ve seen it back in California. But this is not rain. They’ve never seen anything like _this._ Their head snakes out of the back of Eddie’s head and they inch towards the frosted window, attention completely focused outside.

**_Eddie,_ ** They speak directly into Eddie’s head, **Eddie, what is happening?**

Eddie’s attention is pulled from his drink and the conversation he was having with the barista, who goes back to work without noticing Venom’s form behind Eddie’s head. He blinks in confusion and quickly scans the room, one hand holding his drink and the other hand trying to push Venom’s head down so they don’t get seen. He whispers, “What? What are you talking about?”

**Outside.**

Looking around the room cautiously, Eddie makes his way toward the window. Pulls back the curtains and peeks outside. It’s a quiet afternoon long ways away from the craziness of the bustling Chicago streets. And aside from the few people walking on the sidewalks or window shopping, Eddie doesn’t see anything suspicious or unfamiliar. He’s about to voice as much too, until he realizes what Venom means.

“Oh, you’ve never been to, uh, planets with temperate climates?” He whispers and looks down to Venom’s small face peeking out from his scarf. “This is your first winter then, huh?” He watches as Venom’s eyes squint up at him, and ultimately sinks back into his skin. Eddie can’t help the smirk on his lips. “It’s called snow. It’s basically frozen rain. Not hard enough to be ice. It’s harmless.”

To demonstrate this, Eddie strolls outside and lets the soft flakes drop on his open gloved hand. It melts unceremoniously, which is what coaxes Venom back out. “It’s one of those winter staples. Sort of like eggnog and Mariah Carey.”

A snowflake falls right on Venom’s small head, and they immediately shrink back and hide away in Eddie’s body. He feels them coil up right in his guts, and raises an eyebrow at how uncharacteristically quiet they’re being. So he pats his stomach and talks down to it, “Hey, Vee, you doin’ alright? It’s just cold soft rain, you know. Don’t be a pussy.”

**We are not a pussy. Not like you.**

“Then what are you doing hiding like one?”

There is a low grumble. **Thinking. Looking through your memories. At winter staples.**

And with that, Eddie frowns and nervously bites his lower lip. “Huh? What? Don’t do that.”

**We already have, many times before. Don’t be a pussy.**

Eddie narrows his eyes as he rounds a corner heading into a nearby park, taking the long way back to the motel they’re staying at. Venom is doing _something,_ but he isn’t sure what. Not until Eddie is halfway through the park. Venom shoots up out of Eddie’s body, nearly yanking him off his feet. Jaw unhinged, the symbiote snaps at the air, catching snowflakes in their mouth.

“Woah! Hey, _c-come on_ _!_ What are you--” Eddie stumbles and tries to regain his balance, and holds his hot chocolate protectively in his hands to keep it from spilling. “What was that? What are you doing?!”

Venom’s head turns sharply to look back at their host, tongue hanging out like a dog. They give a toothy grin as they hover above Eddie. **“Catching snowflakes in our mouth. A winter staple, like you mentioned.”**

He blinks slowly, taken aback. “Oh. I- uh- Okay. Why?”

 **“Is it so hard to believe,”** Venom says in mellow sing song, **“that we would like to celebrate our first winter the way you have your whole life?”**

Eddie worries his lip again, face getting warm. Definitely because of the cold weather and not anything else, at all, nope absolutely not. “Uh, ha. Th-That’s-- That’s. Alright. Sure. That tracks, Don’t let me stop you, then.”

 **“We would never.”** They tease. **“We have a list of winter activities we made after searching through your memories. Are you willing to lay on the ground and wave your limbs like windshield wipers?”**

“No.”

Eddie spends the rest of their walk home watching venom chomp at falling snowflakes.

Soon, they find their way into their motel room. Eddie is cold and tired, and he immediately heads to his laptop to continue writing the piece that he’s in Chicago for in the first place. He’s pretty proud for what he’s got so far… All he needs to do is finish up the later half and edit it a few times before sending it off to his employer. He just needs to start and focus.

But Venom has other ideas.

 **“Hot chocolate and sweets. Playing in the snow.”** They turn toward Eddie. **“Warming up by a fire?”**

“We… are not setting a fire.”

 **“We need to warm up somehow.”** Venom turns their head to the bed. **“We need to warm up and get cozy, Eddie.”**

“What.” He says flatly. “No way. Listen, I’ve- I’ve got work to do.”

**“But you are almost done. And correct us if we’re mistaken, but on snow days, one is suppose to stay inside and sleep in.”**

“I- You _are_ mistaken, actually.” Eddie runs his hands down over his face. “That’s different. That was back when I went to school, babe.”

**“We don’t see a difference. You are still as awkward, fumbling, and sweaty as you were back then.”**

Venom’s host starts groaning into his hands. Something that he’s prone to do when Venom insists on something that seems to embarrass, frustrate, or annoy him. Not that that’s their problem. But it is an inconvenience. So, taking the initiative, the symbiote seizes control of Eddie’s body and walks over to the bed. They throw the body onto the bed and curl up, getting comfortable. Or… moving into the position that Eddie likes to go in when he’s trying to get warm and comfortable: wrapped around with a blanket, in fetal position.

“I really should be finishing my work.” Eddie mumbles, but doesn’t sound as firm or insistent as he did before. Check mate.

**“You are allowed to take a rest, Eddie. We need to get warm and cozy. It’s on the list.”**

“Since when were you such a stickler for lists?” Eddie stops resisting (not that he was ever really resisting hard to begin with) and begins to get comfortable in the blanket burrito that Venom fashioned. Black tendrils reach out to close the blinds and turn off the lights. He has to admit it; Eddie is feeling _real fucking warm and toasty_. He closes his eyes and lays his head back, feeling as if his insides were melting with all the warmth.

 **It’s just us.** He hears in his mind. Venom wraps themselves snake-like around Eddie's head, cuddling up against his face.

“I can’t believe you’re making me take a goddamn nap.”

**You are definitely our bitch forever.**

Eddie chuckles and settles in. "Whatever. Goodnight, asshole." Breathing evenly, leaning his cheek against Venom’s little head, he slowly falls asleep.


End file.
